This invention relates to the creation of multiplanular images for use in amusement galleries, for home entertainment and for any other desired purpose.
It has already been proposed to create multiplanular images for viewing whereby, through the use of mirrors and the like, a sense of three-dimensional realism is created. See, for example, the above-identified U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,821,626 and 3,182,547. The older of these two patents also suggests the utilization of a pair of image generation chambers in combination to heighten the depth effect.
It is an object of the present invention to improve upon the previously known devices in such a manner so that the number of optical effects which can be created are substantially increased. Furthermore, it is an object of the invention to improve the results obtainable with the known devices.
Broadly, it is contemplated that the image production device includes a housing having a viewing port therein and which has a primary image generation chamber. The said chamber is divided into a plurality of cells, each of which contains an image source therein which, when illuminated, is viewable through the viewing port via a plurality of angled light-transmissive mirror-like elements which provide reflective surfaces. The image source may comprise a projection on a screen and/or video display tube which extends across the cells, or actual physical objects disposed within the cells themselves.
In some instances, it may be desired to increase the perceived depth of field substantially beyond the confines of the image source itself. In the present embodiment, this is accomplished by positioning the reflective surfaces to increase the travel distance of the reflected images between the image source and the viewing port.
It may also be desirable to provide the illusion of movement of one image relative to another when, in fact, the image sources are fixed in space. In the present embodiment, this is accomplished by mounting the reflective surfaces so they are selectively movable relative to each other.
When using a video display tube as the multiple image source, the intensity or brightness of the image arriving at the viewing port from the different cells may not be uniform due to the different light travel paths and different number of passes through the light-transmissive elements. Means are provided to generally adjust or equalize this difference in intensity.
Furthermore, it may be desirable to create blurred or shifted multiple images from a single fixed image source, and in the present embodiment this is accomplished by providing a pair of non-parallel light-transmissive mirror-like elements in the light travel path to cause offset multiple reflections.
In addition to the primary image generation chamber it may be desirable to include a secondary chamber, as in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 1,821,626. The secondary chamber is also provided with a plurality of fixed or movable image sources which, in the present embodiment, comprise a plurality of spaced parallel shelves. The width of the shelves increases with the depth of the secondary chamber to provide visibility of all the image sources at the viewing port. Various illuminating devices may be used in the secondary chamber.